Network switches have been used to forward packets from one node to another node. Such network switch devices include a first network port for receiving packets from a first node, and a second network port for passing the packets to a second node.
Applicant of the subject application has determined that it would be advantageous to store received packets at a medium that is associated with a network switch device, and retroactively transmit the packets in a play-back configuration, thereby providing the network switch device with a network traffic re-generation feature. Such packet switch device may have one or more network ports for connection to the packet-switching network and one or more instrument ports connected to one or more network instruments for monitoring packet traffic, such as packet sniffers, intrusion detection systems, application monitors, or forensic recorders.